Taking the Matter Into My Own Hands
by Patienceisavirtual
Summary: Kagome decides she can't take anymore of the Ice Lord or the whole contest in general. She's going to spice things up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well this is my first fanfiction. So please review and go easy on me. LOL

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this story.

Chapter 1:Betrayal & The Contest

" You can't do this to me!" the beautiful female demon wailed like a stubborn seven years old in a tantrum. " You never asked me to do this!" Kagome howled at the top of her lungs.

" I thought you'd be happy, Kagome." Her father replied calmly. " Lower your voice, sweety. You are a daughter of a very noble, wealthy demon. You shouldn't be acting like this."

" Give me a break, dad. What am I to you? An experiment?"

" No, Kag. But wouldn't it be nice if you had a chance at being Lady of the Western Land?" Her father said.

" No, it wouldn't," Kagome spat out. Her perfect face scrunched up indifferently at this peculiar thought. " I wouldn't like to have a chance to be a contestant in being Lady of the Western Land. Or the 'mate' of Lord Sesshoumaru, the ice god who probably has an icicle stuck up his ass."

" Don't say that. That is very disrespectful," Kagome's father lectured.

" Well, I do have a perfectly great boyfriend. Why can't you just accept him. If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you were jealous of me. Just because you and mom never had a relationship like ours, doesn't mean you have to ruin mine."

" Jealous? Never in my life! I never disliked him until I found out he was cheating on you. I wouldn't be jealous of your boyfriend even if he never cheated on you. Your mother and I have a wonderful relationship, for your information." Her father said reasonably.

" Again, I'd say you are jealous. Inuyasha would never do that to me." Kagome replied self-conciously, but she was starting to have doubts. Huge doubts.

Inuyasha haven't been paying too much attention to her in the last few weeks. She saw him with a dead priestess named Kikyo a few times. But Inuyasha told me that she was only a friend.

" Why isn't your perfectly arrogant boyfriend here right now?" Her father asked patiently. Yet his famous amusing smirk was sad. He knows his daughter will have to endure her first heartbreak.

Kagome didn't answer, instead she ran out of the elegant room and towards Inuyasha's castle. She was telling herself Inuyasha would remain trustworthy. But how can she possibly believe Inuyasha could remain faithful to her, when she wasn't even believing herself. What her dad had said isn't helping this matter at all.

When Kagome arrived at his castle a few minutes later, she kicked the door open and walked toward a digusting moan. She followed the lustful sound until she came across a great oak door. She gently pushed it open, hoping it didn't make a sound. She found Inuyasha, her supposely faithful boyfriend on top of the dead claypot.

" How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Kagome yelled through heart breaking sobs.

" It's not what it seems, Kaggie." Inuyasha tried to weasle out of this shameful situation.

" Oh ya? Why does this room smells like fucked her senseless. I have a brain, Inuyasha. Tell me the truth, when did you start seeing her?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the dead claypot.

'' Fine, I've been seeing her ever since our 6 months anniversary." Inuyasha muttered softly.

Kagome knew the truth would be disappointing. But she didn't want to believe it. She never thought honesty would be so painful. Her parents had warned her, but she did not listen. She hated it when her parents were right.

Kagome slammed the door with a deafening BANG. She quickly left the outrageous scene behind her. When she arrived at home. Kagome rushed upstairs and started to throw her clothings and her belongs into a humongus demon skin bag.

A knock was heard.

" Come in," She said.

" I see, you have taken my suggestion, sweetheart." Kagome's father said smugly.

Kagome grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her father who easily caught it with one hand. " I am sorry, daddy. I should have listened to you. It never occured to me that he would do this."

" It's alright, Inuyasha is a fool to have abandoned you. You are such a beautiful demoness with amazing talents." Her father soothed.

Kagome's father was nearly knocked off his feet when Kagome hugged him tightly and started to cry. He slowly stroked through his daughter's midnight- blue locks carefully.

Kagome reached up and wiped away her tears and held on to her father tightly. She knew that no matter what happens, her parents will always be there for her.

' Maybe taking a place in the contest won't be so bad after all.' Kagome thought.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

" Bye mom. Bye dad!" Kagome exclaimed enthusiastically as she swung her gigantic bag across her shoulders.

" Bye sweety," Kagome's mom said through her salty tears.

" Mom, stop crying. It will only be a month. You know I hate the smell of tears." Kagome complained.

" I know, but it's so hard to believe that my little demoness is growing up." Her mother said as she eloped her into a lung-crushing hug.

" Mom, let go. I'm already 18. By the way mom, you might want to let me go before you choke your little princess to death." Kagome laughed softly as her mom reluctantly let go of her.

Kagome's father leaned in toward Kagome and whispered softly, " Make us proud. I want to be the grandfather of the inheritant of the Western Land."

Kagome blushed a crimson red before saying, " Dad, shame on you."

Kagome's father just chuckled merrily as he patted his only daughter on the back. He then opened his daughter's hand and gently thrusted a necklace into her petite palm.

" Be careful, now. I don't want my prize to be abducted right before the contest." Her father said.

" Dad, stop that. There is a very good chance that your " prize" might not win the contest." Kagome teased.

" What your father means is that he hopes you will win the contest." Kagome's mom corrected.

" Don't worry, Kagome. It doesn't matter if you win or not. It's the experience that counts. You will always be my princess." Kagome's father said.

" Dad, spare me the corny stuff," Kagome groaned but listened closely anyways.

After the lecture, which took at least 10 minutes. Kagome interrupted her dad's speech.

" Dad, I get it. I do. If you keep on talking, I'll be late for the contest." Kagome nearly screeched that part out in plain frustration.

" Bye," Her parents both waved with the most shocked expression on their faces as their daughter sprinted off at full speed. Kagome never lose her patience, so they were kind of surprised when Kagome screamed at her dad to stop. But on the other side, maybe she wanted to participate in the contest.

" Ah, why couldn't we have a boy. Girls are so UNpredictable. It's like they have PMS." Kagome's father sighed amusingly.

" Do not tease her. After all, she is our daughter. And maybe her PMS genes were from you." Kagome's mom retorted.

" Not a chance," He said as the worried couple headed back into their grand castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Comfort in the Arms of a Best Friend

Kagome screwed up her face as she ran toward the looming castle in the West. Sure, her parents' relationship never faltered. Kagome was heartbroken. She can't imagine living without Inuyasha. They had been friends for as long as they both knew. They were even lovers for 6 months. I guess being around a person for so long can lower another's desire to be with that person. Oh great, she was starting to sound like her parents. Her parents were always right, it's hard to imagine that they ever made a mistake. Her parents were perfect. Even their hair was always perfect. Never blowing out of place. Ok, maybe she was starting to sound a tiny bit to paranoid.

' Am I that ugly?' Kagome thought to herself. How come she can't keep a healthy relationship like her best friends, Sango and Miroku. They had arguments, sometimes even physical fights. Well, most of the time the arguing involve Miroku being perverted. But that has never come between their love life. Let alone affecting it.

Kagome had everything she wanted. But the only thing she truly want was true love. Right now, she can't even cry on her best friend's shoulder. ' To hell with the contest. They probably have so many contestants, they wouldn't notice if I showed up late.' Kagome thought as she veered a very sharp turn toward Sango's house.

Kagome arrived at her best friend's house less than a minute later. She was very fast due to her father's athletic genes.

" Is Miroku here?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the door frame, scaring Sango enough for her to jump 2 meters into the air.

" No, he isn't, why?" Sango replied breathlessly due to the scare she just had, without turning around. When Sango at last turned around after recovering from the scare. She saw Kagome's face and immediately ran to comfort her best friend. " What happened?" Sango questioned as she hugged the brokenhearted girl while stroking her long, midnight blue tresses.

" He cheated on me. Inuyasha cheated on me," Kagome informed Sango before collapsed sobbing in her friend's comforting arms.

" That bastard!" Sango exploded. " I'll rip out his eyes then make him eat it. I'll cut off his fingers and feed it to the dogs. I'll command Kilala to stomp on him until his lungs crush together and his guts explode and splat onto the nearest wall. Then I'll twist off his head with my own hands and crush his skull."(A/N: Gruesome, isn't it? No wonder she's a demon exterminator. Bet no one ever mess with her. I kinda feel sorry for Miroku when they fight.)

Kagome laughed sadly. The twinkle of melody in her voice was no longer present. Sango worry for her best friend. She too knew Inuyasha has another girlfriend. Sango didn't want to break Kagome's heart by telling her.

" Did you know?" Kagome asked, searching for the answer she knew would be there.

' Oh shit, I keep on forgetting Kagome can read my mind. She told me a few month ago, and no matter what I try, I can't remember that. ' Sango scolded herself in her mind.

" I can still hear it," Kagome informed her best friend, feeling happier than when she just arrived.

Kagome discovered she had mind reading powers when Sango and Miroku told each other their feelings. She always thought it was mere coincidents when she guess exactly what her parents have to say next.

Flashback

" Kagome, guess what?" Sango asked her. " You will never believe it."

" Sure, I will. You and Miroku told each other your feelings. You guys are starting to go out." Kagome muttered boredly.

" How the HECK did you guess that?" Sango interrogated her.

" Oh yeah, Miroku hates you," Kagome said sarcasticly. " Like that will ever happen."

Sango thought for a moment before coming up with the solution that her best friend was a mind reading maniac in her own mind.

" I'm not a maniac," Kagome huffed angrily.

" Oh, you can read peoples' minds. There was no way to have guessed that, Kags." Sango replied proudly, for this is one of the rare fight she has ever won.

" Fine, fine, call your best friend a maniac. But it is kind of weird that I have this power to read minds." Kagome wondered.

" That is what you said when you got your miko powers, healing powers, lightning speed running powers, poison claws, the ability to wield your kanata like a natural, the way..."

" I get the point. You have to give me some credit, my parents never tell me anything. They want me to _discover_ my own powers." Kagome retorted.

" Don't try to weasle out of this one, you know I won." Sango warned Kagome.

Flashback

" Anyways, you know I'll alway be there for you. You can count on me, Kags." Sango comforted Kagome when she started to tear.

" Sango, I have to go now. Dad signed me up for this stupid contest. I'm going to be one of the contestants competing for the title of Lady of The Western Land. Daddy totally screwed up this time. I'm not going to forgive him for it anytime soon." Kagome explained.

" Good luck, Kags." Sango told Kagome. " By the way..."

" I know, today's you and Miroku's five months anniversary." Kagome interrupted her with a smug smirk on her face. Kagome then rushed out the door, in an attempt to make it in time for the starting of the contest. Then again, she wouldn't be surprised if she was early. Her dad always organize eveything early. So Kagome decided not to worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meet InuTashio

" What's your name?" A 7 foot( not exaggerating) giant stood at the gates to the Western Palace.

" Kagome Higurashi," She answered.

The giant flipped through the pages of the names before stopping at H. " You may go in, Kagome."

" Thank you, um..."

" Hitashi," he offered.

" Thank you, Hitashi, have a nice day," Kagome smiled genuinely before walking through the now opened gate.

' I wonder what Sesshoumaru will do to her. She probably doesn't know his wrath. I pity her, and such a pretty face too.' Hitashi thought, not knowing Kagome can read him like an opened book.

Now Kagome is nervous. ' Sesshoumaru's wrath,' what's that suppose to mean? Maybe he's a horrible looking demon, that's why he doesn't have a mate, I guess. Maybe he's mean and cold-hearted.' Kagome wondered after trying to resist herself from using her mind reading powers. Obiviously, she failed.

' Quit day dreaming about the worst. Maybe he is handsome, kind, loving, sensitive, decent, dreamy, tall, and...' Kagome caught herself before she could go on. ' I need to reset my standards, it's way too high. ' I will never find a mate like this.'

Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She did not see the approaching InuTashio until she bumped right into him.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," Kagome apologised quickly before trying to scramble back onto her feet. She slipped on the marble floor and fell down on her butt once again. Kagome looked up and saw almost a split version of Inuyasha.

InuTashio offered his hand to Kagome.

Kagome blushed and held onto the handsome demon's hand before QUICKLY getting up on her feet. " You must be Sesshoumaru, I'm Kagome."

InuTashio took a good look at the girl and eloped her into a bear hug.

Kagome turned crimson. She murmured," The floor is too clean."

InuTashio pulled away and laughed at Kagome's face. " You have sure grown, Kagome," InuTashio said. " Oh, I'm InuTashio, Sesshoumaru's father. I still remember when you were just a pup running around the garden while your dad and I discussed business."

" Uncle T, right?" Kagome asked with sudden realization on her face.

" Ya, good memories. You were only four when you dubbed me with that nickname." InuTashio remarked.

" Can I still call you that?" Kagome asked boldly.

" Of course, you are practically family." InuTasho replied.

" Do you know where the meeting room is for the 'contestants' is?" She questioned bitterly, especially putting a heavy accent on the 'contestants.'

InuTashio laughed," I can see that your old man entered you in the contest, not on free will, right?"

" Ya, he didn't even tell me about it, can you believe that?" Kagome huffed.

" You should have seen Sesshoumaru's face when I told him about the contest." InuTashio related the sour experience. It wasn't very PRETTY.

" You mean he didn't organize it?" Kagome eyed InuTashio suspiciously.

" No, of course not, I did," InuTashio explained. He knew a headache was coming on for him.

" If you are not my uncle right now, I would have to hurt you," Kagome joked but it still sounded very forced. Kagome was straining herself from punching this cheerful youkai, even if he was her uncle. Kagome is so angry. She wondered if steam is billowing from her ears.

' A match made in heaven. Both are hot-tempered, educated, powerful and great-looking. I'll think of a way to get them together.'

" I heard that," Kagome said with even more anger.

' Perfect match,' InuTashio smirked mentally.

Kagome is so angry, she didn't even pick up the last part of what InuTashio just said. Thank god she didn't. Kagome would have battled him to death if she had heard.

Flashback

" What do you mean I have to play bachelor?" Sesshoumaru roared furiously as he turned nearly purple in the face.

" It mean I have decided to host a contest of finding you a proper mate." InuTashio slowly backed away, but regained his posture.

" I can't find myself a proper mate, is that what you are saying?" Sesshoumaru interrogated his father.

" Exactly," InuTashio made himself loud and clear to his son.

" Finding a mate needs time," Sesshoumaru retorted, his anger not settling down a bit.

" Oh, is that why you haven't found a mate in the last two hundred and five years," InuTashio replied arrogantly.

" You are so sure of yourself, aren't you, father?" Sesshoumaru searched his brain desperately for something useful to say, or just to stall. All of his excuses do not fit for this occasion. Who would have thought any dad would do something as crazy as signing up your own son as bachelor in order find him a mate?

" Having a powerful mate would strengthen our Western Land. Look at all the other lords. Who doesn't have a mate?" InuTashio reasoned calmly.

" I've been managing fine ever since you passed your land to me," Sesshoumaru looked around the room for inspiration.

" There are no wars so far. What would you do if there was a war? I'm sure a powerful mate would help you manage the land. Less offenders will be likely to attack, don't you think?" InuTashio smirked.

" You know, I hate it when you're right. I really, really do. But I know that I will not find a single proper mate when you are hosting the contest." Sesshoumaru dissed his dad.

' They never change, even if they are two hundred and five years old. Kids will always be kids.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Little Meet and Greet

" So, where is it?" Kagome asked for the third time as she waved her hand in front of InuTashio's face.

InuTashio snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the girl with a confused expression upon his face.

" The 'meeting room.' This castle is so big I can't even guide myself along the way using either my ears or nose. Can you give me the direction to the room?" Kagome asked with a hint of frustration.

" Oh, the meeting room, it's located down the hall. Turn right at the third corner and then turn left at the first turn. You'll then see a big oak door." InuTashio explained slowly as he gestured with his hands.

Kagome stood gawking at her uncle. "You're kidding me right?" 'He's gotta be kidding me, no castle is that big. It doesn't look that big from the outside. Oh damn, how can I be so stupid? I only saw the frontier of the castle, not the back.'

InuTashio laughed merrily at Kagome. " Don't worry, it won't be long until you can find your way in here."

Kagome on the other hand, did not find this funny. She has been quite fed up. A person or demon can only be laughed at so many times in a day. By this time, Kagome was so fed up that she stalked away without saying another word.

'Whoops, I forgot a demon with pride doesn't like to be laughed at. So typical.' " Nice talking to you too," InuTashio called after her fading figure.

Kagome paused for a brief second before continuing on to her destination. 'First corner, second……..'

Kagome suddenly fell down onto the floor for the third time that day. She lifted up her head to see the bastard who back shouldered her.

" Watch it. wench," the demon growled dangerously.

" Hey, you were the one who bumped into me, and now you are telling me to watch it? What kind of a demon are you?" Kagome couldn't stop her flow of words. She discovered the idiot that told her to watch where she's going also had silver hair. 'Inuyasha, InuTashio and now this guy, that is so weird.'

Sesshoumaru did not spare this bother some demoness with a glance. He dusted off his left shoulder as if the demon was contagious. Sesshoumaru walked away without saying anything.

" You, come back here, I was talking to you!" Kagome screamed with frustration for hitting the hard marble floor for the third time in less than ten minutes.

She growled as she got up and rubbed her sore butt.

' I swear, I'll never speak to dad ever again. I wonder who that was? Oh Well, maybe I'll never see him again.'

Oh, Kagome was in for a big surprise. Little does she know that the rude bastard was Lord of the Western Land. (A/N: Feel sorry for her. This kind of thing always happens to me.)

'Third corner, ah hah,' Kagome thought victoriously as she turned right and then turned left at the first turn. Kagome heard buzzing conversation behind the doors. She knew she had arrived at the proper place. Kagome took a deep breath before pushing the heavy door open. Never knowing as soon as she opens the big wooden doors, her life will be changed forever.

Kagome walked in with a confident air around her, many heads turned to look at the intruder. But all backed down after they realized she was also a contestant, as they saw the silver sapphire necklace hanging loosely around her neck.

Kagome wondered around until she found an empty seat near a light blue haired demon. Her skin was slightly turquoise, but shined in the sunlight. She wasn't the best looking demon she has ever seen, but certainly a great one.

" Hi, I'm Kagome, and you?" Kagome questioned the blue haired girl when she diverted her attention to Kagome.

" Hi, I'm Naomi," She replied quietly.

" You are a water demon right?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah, how did you guess that?"

" Your skin colour," Kagome said.

" Oh," Naomi blushed a dark red realizing her dumb question.

" How many people are participating?" Kagome wondered aloud.

" About two hundred," Naomi guessed.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head. " They are that desperate huh? My dad just sent me here without any warning."

" I just came here to piss off my parents. They betrothed me to this really mean demon just for their fortune." Naomi explained with a disgusted look.

Then all of the sudden, the room became so silent, it was some what deafening. Kagome heard loud applause, but was too engross in her conversation to turn around.

Kagome followed Naomi's gaze to find her looking at two almost identical silver demons on the platform. Kagome heard InuTashio announce the contest is finally beginning and the person beside him was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land.

'This is it, the moment of truth. Is he fat? Ugly? Short? Handsome? Tall?' Kagome turned her eyes ten degree before she saw him. Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru was the rude demon that had bumped into her in the halls. Kagome was shocked.

Before she could control herself, she stood up and said the most outrageous thing ever. " I can't possibility have to get to know him. He's rude, inconsiderate and selfish. You gotta be kidding me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Crystal Clear

**Review please.**

Hundreds of eyes turned to look at the demoness who spoke ever so rudely.

' Oh Shit, now look at what you've done,' Kagome thought alarmingly. ' I am so dead.'

Kagome turned to look at InuTashio whose face cannot be read. Kagome gulped before diverting her eyes to Sesshoumaru. If looks could kill, Kagome would have dropped dead right there and then. Sesshoumaru's intense gaze bore through her soul and sent shivers down her spine.

' Oh no, they are going to sent me home before the contest starts. My parents are gonna kill me.' Kagome surveyed the deadly silent room.

Suddenly, a deep chuckled echoed across the room. Everyone, including Kagome gasped as they saw InuTashio trying hard not to fall down laughing.

" My, a fiery one, how challenging." InuTashio snickered. " Sesshoumaru, have some manners and say something to this young demoness." InuTashio ordered while winking specifically at Kagome.

" Well, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to get to know you if you were the last demon left on the planet, besides me of course. And that's the polite way of putting it." Sesshoumaru responded.

Kagome blushed a dark crimson.

InuTashio laughed once again, soon all of the people in the crowd joined him, except Kagome and Naomi.

" Thanks for not laughing," Kagome managed through a coarse whisper.

" No problem, that's what friends are for," Naomi replied timidly.

Kagome felt a great pull toward the girl. After all, she was the only one who hasn't laughed at her. She felt like they could become great friends.

" Now, without anymore interruptions, I will explain about the contest. The contest will last for a month. There will be many tests for intelligence, power and skills. There will be three tests in all. You will each be assigned to a room in the castle. As you've noticed, the castle is very big. Each demoness participating will receive a servant. Breakfast will be served at eight every morning, lunch at twelve and dinner at seven. All of the meals will be served in the dinning room. The first few days will be hard due to the lack of familiarity of the castle. Finding your way around will be very difficult. We assure you guards will help you around until you can find your way. If you will reach under the table edge, you will find a number key. These number keys will show you what room you will be staying in. Any questions?" InuTashio explained.

Surprisingly, a demoness with brown hair raised her hand shyly.

" Where will the bathrooms be?" she asked.

No one laughed at the ridiculous question. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

" We don't have one." InuTashio announced.

Everyone stared goggle eyed at the former Lord of The West.

" Of course we have bathrooms. They are located in your rooms. There is one hot spring between each twenty rooms. There are four floors. The floor we are on is number two. This is where the dinning room, meeting room and important rooms are located. Floor number one is part dungeon and part storage. Number three is two hundred bedrooms are located, including mine and Sesshoumaru's. So room number one is taken by me, while Sesshoumaru occupies room number two. Floor number four is the dojo and training areas. Number four also has a library." InuTashio admitted truthfully after chuckling at the guests' faces when he told them are no bathrooms.

Kagome couldn't believe how big the size of the castle is. Kagome suddenly realized Sesshoumaru was staring at her. ' O my god, am I drooling? Do I have anything on my face? Is my hair messy?' By the time she looked again, Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face.

' The demoness who talked back to me is actually pretty cute. However, she will have to pay for the incident.' Sesshoumaru allowed a devious smirk make its way upon his face.

Naomi nudge her slightly, " What's your number?"

Kagome turned around stuck her hand underneath one of the long table in the room and took out the cool rectangular metal. Attached to the metal was a silver key that contained the number three. Kagome gasped.

" What," Naomi questioned urgently.

" Number three. My bedroom is next to the ice king. Isn't that great?" Kagome replied sarcasticly.

" But many would die to have that room, Kagome." Naomi told her.

" You wouldn't," Kagome pointed out.

Naomi thought for a moment before agreeing, " Yeah, I wouldn't."

" Then I guess we are the only sane demons in this room, apart from InuTashio and the guards." Kagome sighed.

" What about Sesshoumaru?" Naomi questioned innocently.

" Nope, definitely not," Kagome giggled.

Demons were already departing from the meeting room. Kagome and Naomi got up and also left the enormous room. They were in deep conversation, until a cold but smooth voice interrupted them.

" You may leave," Sesshoumaru more commanded than requested with his finger pointing at Naomi. " I need to speak with her." His finger is now pointing at Kagome.

Kagome gulped nervously as her friend walked away. Before Naomi disappeared around the corner, Kagome saw her mouth the words 'Good luck.' Kagome sure hope so.

Kagome would have bolted after Naomi if Sesshoumaru's arms(A/N: Yep, Sesshoumaru has ARMS in this story)weren't trapping her against the wall blocking her way.

When Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru, his eyes were burning with anger. Kagome tried to flatten herself against the wall and wanting to disappear. ' Why couldn't I be blessed with the gift of turning invisible while I have so many other abilities.' Sesshoumaru's voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here? Not much of a smart mouth now, are you?" Sesshoumaru snarled dangerously.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Impressions, Some Good, Some Not So Good

**I'm gonna have to see at least ten reviews before I update again. Lol. Sorry for the long wait, had so many tests. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

Kagome tried to wiggle out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Sesshoumaru who noticed this as well, pressed himself toward Kagome, putting less space between them.

" What do you want?" Kagome stuttered blandly as she tried to look down the hall for help.

" No one is going to help you, they are all getting ready for a grand buffet at dinner time." Sesshoumaru smirked deviously. " I think you are scared of me, right?

" Um… Yes," Kagome tried to make herself smaller by trying hard to flatten herself against the cold marble wall.

" Good, this time I'll let you go without a punishment. Next time, I will guarantee a heavy punishment will be placed, even if my father knows yours. Got it?" Sesshoumaru explained putting a short yet suspenseful pause between each word. He purposely shoved each word in Kagome's face, letting more satisfaction through with each syllable.

Just before Kagome could nod numbly, she suddenly snapped. ' Who does he think he is, talking to me like this. This isn't fair, I'm not going to be pushed around by a selfish, arrogant, and rude demon lord.'

" Who do you think you are, pushing me around like this?" Kagome interrogated. " Just because you are the Lord of The Western Land, it doesn't mean you can boss me around like a slave. I don't have to take orders from you."

" Oh really," Sesshoumaru raised a elegant eyebrow.

" Yeah," Kagome replied with dignity as she stood up straighter underneath Sesshoumaru intimidating gaze.

" You think you are all that, don't you?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a brief amused expression surfacing from his emotionless mask.

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat as she witnessed the 'Ice King's' first emotion being slipped through his stone mask.

She quickly recovered from the shock and retorted sarcastically, " Look who's talking."

" Let see… you?" Sesshoumaru smirked widely.

Kagome just had a second heart attack. ' Sesshoumaru making a joke. No! That's not possible.' She giggled at her thoughts.

" What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked, well, more like commanded.

" Oh nothing," Kagome stifled another giggle.

Sesshoumaru growled impatiently.

" Do not laugh at me or ignore me, wench." Sesshoumaru snarled.

" Then don't call me a wench and act I'm unimportant." Kagome spat out.

" Watch me," Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and walked away briskly.

' Cold hearted bastard.'

' Stupid smart mouthed bitch.'

The two thought at the same time. Too bad Kagome didn't know Sesshoumaru could read minds as well. But sadly, they will find out soon enough.

Kagome climbed a tiring flight of stairs. She didn't want to go to her room, NEXT to the Ice King. ' God, can he be ignorant. So ironic, big lords, big attitudes.'

Kagome wondered aimlessly through the corridor until she reached room number sixty-eight, Naomi's room.

Just as Kagome raised a hand to knocked, the door creaked open and Naomi's face poked out of the crack.

" Pssssssss….. Come." Naomi said with absolutely no shyness what so ever. Once Naomi gets to know someone, she can be as out going as InuTashio. And boy, InuTashio sure talks a lot.

" What happened?" Naomi asked curiously.

" Oh, nothing, just Sesshoumaru saying how I'll get a punishment next time for talking about him like that in public, said all of this like an arrogant ass of course. Oh, by the way, he let an emotion slip through his mask," Kagome told her new friend.

" Oh…." Naomi trailed off before finally realized what Kagome said. " He let an emotion through. That's like doing the impossible."

" I know, that's what I thought. Thank god he can't read my mind. (AS IF)" Kagome sighed, relieving her nervous nerves down.

Kagome sat on the bed and crossed her legs before doing an perfect impression of the Ice God.

" I am Sesshoumaru, 'The Ice King', who always thinks about me before others. That is my goal." Kagome mustered in a cold and emotionless tone, exactly like Sesshoumaru.

The two friends stared at each other before bursting into hysterical giggles.

" You are funny, you know that?" Naomi told Kagome as she made herself more comfortable on the bed.

" So I've been told," Kagome didn't look Naomi's way before flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

" Pretend I have long silver hair and is the Lord of The Western Land." Kagome walked around Naomi in a prideful manner. " My hair is so perfect," Flipping her hair once more. Kagome pretended to trip and grabbed the post of the four poster bed to steady herself. " OMG, I think I broke my nail. No what am I going to do. Though I do love your hair colour, it's so sexy."

Kagome and Naomi collapsed on the bed in silent laughter and tears slid down their faces. The two shares a great friendship bond. Even they seem to know it.

Sesshoumaru, who was walking down the hall, heard the laughter. Remember he does have exceptional hearing, like all demons.

Sesshoumaru has to meet all the contestants, according to his father. He started at number three, no one was there. Didn't his father tell everyone to get ready for dinner.

Pushing the door open and finding two contestants rolling on the bed laughing like crazy isn't exactly a great first impression.

Naomi stopped first and nudged Kagome hard. Kagome turned around and gasped. It was Sesshoumaru. No surprise. She wondered if he had heard the conversation, after all, he did look mad.

Very mad. Naomi and Kagome gulped at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Truce

**R&R please**

" What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru declared loudly to the two tear-stain demoness sitting upon the elegant four postered bed.

" Nothing, your_ hind ness_," Kagome replied swiftly yet very, very softly.

" I didn't quite catch that, wench," Sesshoumaru said with no anger showing what so ever. Of course he heard, being called a hind isn't pleasant.

Kagome laughter stopped suddenly. ' Oh Crap. There was no way that Sesshoumaru would call her that if he didn't hear what she just said. Oh, deep trouble is coming on now. I do have a great way of making enemies. He's gonna kill me now.' Kagome looked over to Naomi. It seems that she didn't realize what Sesshoumaru cold voice meant. After all, this was their first meeting. Naomi was still trying hard to stifle her giggles. She was trying so hard, that her light blue face was turning into an unnatural crimson red.

' Oh great, on my own now.' Kagome stole a quick look at Sesshoumaru's face. It was impassive, as usual.

Naomi, by now, has finally finished laughing, turned to look at Sesshoumaru, fixing her messy hair in the process.

" You might be?" Sesshoumaru asked Naomi in a bored voice.

" Naomi, my lord," Naomi answered in a shaky voice, apparently, she wasn't exactly over her laughing fit.

" I see," Sesshoumaru dismissed. It seems like this one actually has some manners.

' What were they laughing at? I'll bet the one with the midnight blue hair will tell me. The one that is a little spit-fire. I don't even know her name yet."

" Who's room is this?" Sesshoumaru continued to ask.

" Doesn't it matter," Kagome spat out rather rudely.

" I think you are interrupting our conversation. When I need to get some answers from you, I will _personally _ask you." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Kagome sputtered, but nothing came out.

" No come backs, wench?" Sesshoumaru gloated.

" My name is Kagome, you understand that? When you call me anything else, I won't answer until you get my name right. Lord Fluffy." Kagome responded immediately. " Even if I have any come backs, it would a shame to be wasted on you. If you have to know, this room is Naomi's. Good day"

Kagome walked out of the door, not before giving Naomi a little wave and a little bit of tongue at Sesshoumaru. Then she disappeared into the hallway.

Sesshoumaru was fuming with rage by now. He managed to say, " Nice meeting you Naomi, I hope we get to talk later." Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room with long and quick strides following _'Kagome's'_ scent. It stopped at room number three.

' Great, right next to mine. Wonderful, just when I try to avoid meeting her, she gets the room next to me. So fair.' Sesshoumaru silently cursed his fate.

Sesshoumaru knocked loudly. This was beyond his standards, he would usually kick the door down or something like that. If he didn't have to act like a gentleman, he would break down and whine about Kagome before kicking her out.

Kagome opened the door. When she saw Sesshoumaru's raging face, she moved quickly to slam the door. She didn't get very far. It seems like Sesshoumaru was born with very fast instincts. Sesshoumaru stuck out his foot so the door would not close.

Kagome sighed. ' It's no use, I can't close the door.'

" What do you want?" Kagome groaned.

" I want you to open the door and let me in," Sesshoumaru translated.

" Dream on, _my lord_." Kagome objected sarcastically but let him in never the less.

" What do you want?" Kagome questioned boredly.

Sesshoumaru settled himself in a cozy chair and said nothing for a few moments.

" I don't want to do this contest as much as you do." Sesshoumaru admitted wearily.

" How do you know that?" Kagome gasped. She hasn't told anyone but Naomi that fact."

" You think you are the only one that can read minds huh?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

" You mean you can do it too?" Kagome was now fascinated. " When did you get it?"

" Hold on, we are getting off of track. I'm here to tell you to use a little bit more of manner," Sesshoumaru suddenly snapped.

" Sure, Lord Fluffy….." Kagome teased.

" I mean it," With that, Kagome was pinned to the nearest wall, before she knew. God, she has done it this time.

" I'm trying to be a little bit nice to you. Since you are here for a month, I want to spend it without you insulting me every second. I'm trying to make a truce. Ok? God dammit!" Sesshoumaru snarled before letting go of Kagome's sore wrists."

" You don't have to attack someone's wrists when you are mad. Shesh. What is happening to the world these day?" Kagome cringed.

" You giving up, knowing you can't beat me in insulting, right?" Kagome decided to push it a bit more. But when she saw his murderous face, she quickly added, " Just kidding."

" I'll call you by your name and show manners to you, if you promise to call me Kagome, not wench, bitch or anything like that. But don't expect me to be nice to you or faint at your feet like your other fans."

" Agreed, Kagome. Now get ready for dinner. InuTashio's orders. You don't have to unpack, wear the first kimono in your closet and matching shoes." Sesshoumaru said in a shivering tone, which was usually pretty normal to him.

" Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome bowed down before Sesshoumaru as he headed out of the room.

' Ah, this is more like it.' They both thought as the door closed both in front and behind them.

' I'll never forgive my dad for this. Making a truce with Lord Sesshoumaru, my dad has got to pay.'

' Never thought I would stoop this low and call truce. Dad, you are going down.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dinner And Free Time

**R&R Please**

**" **Holy Shit!" Kagome gasped as she opened the closet next to her elegant crimson coloured bed.

Sesshoumaru smiled inside his head. Apparently Kagome just took a look at her closet. After all, who can blame his exceptional hearing? He was trained, this case, very well.

Kagome was still staring goggle eyed at the huge closet. There were rows of clothing. They came in dark, mysterious colours or light and cheerful colours. There was enough clothing to wear for two whole months. ' Did I mention there will still have enough clothing even if you changed two times a day? God, the Tashio's must be rich! And I thought my life was good. I don't even have to unpack.'

Kagome looked over all the rich and colourful dresses before picking out a sky blue kimono with light purple cherry blossoms. ( the first kimono in the closet) She picked out a dark orchid purple obi to go along with the pale kimono. It was a great choice. Kagome found a pair of navy blue, high-heeled sandals to go with her clothing.

Kagome walked into the dining room as her heels clicked softly with the marble floor. It seemed like she was early, the only demon who was sitting at the crystal long table was Naomi.

Naomi waved at Kagome and motioned her new friend to sit beside her. Kagome half skipped, half speed walked to the cushioned seat. It felt incredibly comfortable under her. It was like sitting on clouds.

" Do they want us to have leg muscles or something? Walking down the steep stairs in high heels isn't very pleasant or easy." Naomi complained as Kagome took the seat beside her.

" To tell you the truth, it wasn't so bad." Kagome blushed slightly, fearing her secret will be discovered if she revealed anymore.

" What do you mean? It was HORRIBLE! I think I have blisters on my feet now." Naomi glared at Kagome.

' To hell with it.' Kagome thought before lowering her voice and confessed. " Well, I took off my heels when I came down the stairs. I put them back on when I reached the bottom. My feet aren't stinky or anything. It works. The marble feels really cool under your feet."

Naomi gasped, " I cant believe you'd do that."

" After making a truce between the Ice Lord and I, what isn't possible?" Kagome replied calmly while rolling her eyes.

" No, you didn't!" Naomi stared at Kagome like she was a huge hero or something."

" I did. I would call him Sesshoumaru-_sama_ or Lord Sesshoumaru if he called me by my name."

" That is soooooooo cool."

By this time, demons poured into the dining room like overflowing tap water, except much more colourful. Sesshoumaru and InuTashio were seated at the head of the table.

Guards stood behind the table, ready to fight at a seconds notice. It was quite exquisite. The lighting was glowing a orange kind of colour.

A fork against a glass cup was heard. InuTashio stood up before declaring, " Just before we eat, I will speak a few words. Tomorrow, the official start of the contest will begin. Tomorrow will be the starting of the adventure that will change everyone's life, including mine. I wish everyone a good dinner and a dreamless sleep."

Loud applause was heard all around the room, before everyone picked up their cutlery to eat.

Lobster was today's special, vegetables and of course, rice. It was delicious.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was dismissed back to their rooms to change, then there will be a few hours or free time.

Naomi was already tired so she headed up to her room to end an early evening. Kagome was still energetic. She decided to head up the library on the Fourth Floor.

Kagome took off her heels to climb the high stairs. It took her a while, at least she felt comfortable walking.

The polished wood door leading into the library stood before her true goal. The door easily opened for her by the two handsome guards on either side. Both bowed to her. Kagome returned the favour as she walked onto the huge library.

The shelves were over 10 feet tall, curving against the walls of the boundary of the library. Everything in it was a majestic mahogany colour. There were small tables set up for studious readers. Kagome skimmed through the tall shelves in the library, until she found what she was looking for.

' Ah ha, finally.' Kagome thought, pride radiant off her like a firefly as she pulled out an old- yellowed piece of paper. It was a size of a modern, standard poster. It was a map of the castle and the barns around it.

The castle was huge! Kagome brought the poster to the nearest table to study it. After staring at it for 10 minutes trying to study the castle and her way around, a wickedly brilliant plan was forming insider her head.

It was so crazy that it just might work. It was so tempting, and it would go perfectly. Then she would finally be out of here, free from a month of torture.

No doubt entered her brain as she tucked the rolled-up poster inside her obi and walking out of the back door of the library. The guards glanced at her suspiciously.

Kagome waved and tried to look innocent, " Got to do some research. I can't fall behind on my studying."

" Hmm, just this one time. Next time it must be done in the library."

" Thank you so much," Kagome gushed.

As soon as she turned around the corner of the stair way, Kagome ran down the stairs with speed and caution. She didn't even bother to take off her heels.

Kagome closed the door quietly behind her and listened against the door, silence. ' Perfect,' Kagome thought before falling on her bed in triumph.

Everything was in place. Now, let the planning begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Escape… Or Not

**I have bad news. I'm going away for around 2 months.(that's not the bad part.) The bad part is that I might not have access to internet and this might be my last chapter for summer vacation. I'll try to write and post chapter 11. But while you're waiting, R&R plz.**

' Good, I have everything I need.' Kagome thought as she glanced at her luscious bed. On the bed laid 2 hooked knives with an attached chain that would eventually end up on both sides of her obi. A small overstuffed bag full of her belongings.

A note was left on the little desk on the right of the bed. Kagome picked it up and read it for the final time as she glanced around the room, looking for any evidences of her leave.

On it, fine cursive wrote, ' _Dear(who am I kidding?) Sesshoumaru, As of tonight, I am running away. Bet you never thought of that, sucker. I never liked this contest and probably never will. So I have made up my mind and decide to leave this miserable, desperate place filled with mindless demons who are ready to kiss your ass anytime. By the time you get this note, I'll be long gone. As I say again, SUCKER!(big time). Love,(As if) one and the only, Kagome._'

Kagome, satisfied with her handiwork, turned on her uncomfortable heels and walked out of her room. Carrying the map and trying to make her footsteps as silent as possible, she managed to reach the back door without any trouble. Or she thought.

Kagome searched her surrounding until she found her destination. ' Ah ha!' Kagome thought as she saw the high, rising wall that separates her and her freedom stand, she ran towards it.

Kagome expertly handled her two knives and threw them over the top of the wall. Tugging on the chains to make sure it was steady. She hoisted up using the chains and scrambled over the wall.

" It's sure a cold night. Very usual for a night in June," Kagome muttered to no one in particular.

" I must say, I quiet agree with you." A familiar cold voice echoed behind her. Kagome swirled aroundquickly, whipping her long hair in Sesshoumaru's face, dropping her bag in the process.

Sesshoumaru's face was impassable, as usual.

' Why do I always get caught. I'm in huge trouble now.'

" That's exactly what I was going to say." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome mentally smacked herself. Didn't Sesshoumaru tell her he could read minds as well? Her brain was sympathizing along with her, wondering how in the world he got here so fast.

" How did you get here so fast." Kagome decided to speak what was on her mind.

" Well, I just had a feeling the truce wasn't going to solve all of your problems." Sesshoumaru remarked.

Well, it wasn't just that. This is what really happened.

' I should really check up on the contestants, see what else they need.'

Sesshoumaru acted his thought out. Since room number three was right next to his room, that was his start.

After knocking on the door for 2 minutes without getting an answer, Sesshoumaru bursted into the room. What shocked him was the fact that the room was lacking of presence.

Upon her desk was a note. Sesshoumaru, being the curious lord he is, decides to pick it up. After reading the letter, his eyes were seeing red. I mean, who would like it, if they decide to run away and mock your pride. Reading both from a piece of paper just angered him even more.

Sesshoumaru followed her scent of lavender and rain. It led to the back wall. He summoned his cloud and dropped beside the stubborn demoness.

This brings us back to story, where Kagome was caught for trying to escape.

" I just needed some fresh air?" Kagome giggled nervously, hoping the pathetic excuse would work.

" Right, So believable. I was hoping you'd come up with something better than that." Sesshoumaru smirked. " I won't tell my dad you tried to escape if you don't try that trick again. Understood?"

" Clear as crystal," Kagome answered in a small voice as she stalked off angrily.

As soon as she entered her room and out of his earshot, she climbed into the bed. " I won't give up that easily, Sesshoumaru. Sure I said I won't try running away. But you're not the only one smart here; I have tons of tricks up my sleeves."

Sesshoumaru glared at his ceiling. " Why do you seem to like making my life harder? I hate this. But I know you are not finished with your games. Whatever you think of next, I will be more ready as you'll ever be."

The two both fell into a dreamless sleep, dreading the events of tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Trying Again

**This is not a very long chapter. My trip was delayed for a week. I'm leaving on Tuesday. This is the last chapter before I leave.**

Kagome sat up abruptly and thought, 'Perfect.' She crawled out of the bed and slipped into the dark hallway. Sensing everyone was asleep, she crept down to the second floor.

This idea will work. It wasn't really an idea, it was her dream. It's foolproof, not that Kagome was a fool. But she was kind of clumsy sometimes. There's a time during the day when a demon can think the best. The time differs for everyone. In this case, Kagome thinks of the best ideas when she's fast asleep.

The idea is truly brilliant. It would work perfectly if the doctor of the castle agreed. This is exactly where Kagome was heading.

" Knock, knock," was heard by the doctor, Hikari. He lifted up his warm covers and rubbed his eyes. ' Who would visit at this time of the night?'

" What do you want?" Hikari demanded in a husky tone, sticking his head out through the opening of the door.

" I want… I mean I need a favour…" Kagome replied.

" Well, if you want a favour, do me a favour first. Come back in the morning!" Hikari prepared to slam the door before Kagome inelegantly stuck a foot between the wedge of the door.

" Please?" Kagome pouted and put on what she thought was the best puppy face. She clasped her hands together in front on her kimono and begged.

Hikari looked over the girl for the first time. Seeing the _pitiful_ dark-haired beauty standing in a nightgown, he did anything but disagree.

" Come in," Hikari said, and chuckled at Kagome's absolute giddy expression. " This better be good. Before you tell me, I need to know your name first."

" My name is Kagome Higurashi, one of the contestants participating in this stupid thing." Kagome said bitterly.

" I must say it is very unique…" Hikari agreed. He couldn't afford saying anything horrid about the contest. After all InuTashio would always find out.

" Well, I was hoping I could escape and I need your help." Kagome explained. " I need you to come to my room tomorrow. The number is three. You would need to say that I am very sick. Staying in bed for a few days would cure it. Peace and quiet is also required for resting. This would give me time to run away. So, that's about it."

Hikari already liked this Kagome. His dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement. " What's in it for me? What will happen to me when I'm caught? " He questioned.

" Oh, just seeing _Lord_ Sesshoumaru's face when he finds out that I escaped. It would be so funny. I could just imagine it now." A purple faced lord screaming curses at the top of his lungs. Oh, that's just hilarious. " Don't worry, he will be so mad he won't even think straight."

" No, I mean seriously, he would kill me."

" No worries, if you get punished, you can come to kill me."

" I'd be dead by then." Hikari remarked with a frown.

" Good point," Kagome smirked. " I'll leave a note with InuTashio, he'll understand. He knew me ever since I was a little kid. The worst thing that will ever happen is me getting dragged back into this terrible prison and being forced to apologize to you. Don't worry your head off. Deal?"

Hikari shook the outstretched hand. " Deal."

Kagome stood up and yawned. Then she bent down to peck the doctor on the cheek and muttered a goodbye.

Hikari's cheek was aflame. Thank god she didn't look back as she closed the door.

' You won't catch me this time. I promise you I will try my best to bug and annoy you until you let me go if you catch me again, Sesshoumaru.' Now Kagome was truly satisfied. Who knows, tomorrow just might be a better day.

" Mi lady, it's time to get up. Breakfast is in an hour. You have to take a bath and then get ready to meet the lords in the dinning room." The brown haired teenage girl informed the still-in-bed mistress.

" What's your name?" Kagome asked.

" Akina, mi lady." She replied.

" First, calling me Kagome would be fine. Don't use mi lady, it makes me feel old. I'm only twenty-two. Second, I don't feel so good, can you call the doctor to give me a check up? I think his name was Hikari or something." Kagome said in a sick voice and manage a half-smile. Somewhere in there, she managed to place a few coughs in.

" I'll go get him now, mi, I mean Kagome." Akina muttered.

" That will be great," Kagome thanked Akina.

This is a great first step. The rest of the plan would slowly unravel as soon as Hikari gets here. ' Soon, I'll be out of here for good. Free of the cold-hearted bastard. Looks like you are still the sucker, Sesshoumaru.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Freedom for The Second Time

A/N: After two months of not updating, I give you chapter 12! I thought the chapter would turn out longer, oh well. Hope you review, cause it's always welcomed. If you have time, check out my new story. (IF you like the Hermione and Draco pairing) Please don't criticise the pairing... lolz.

" I'm afraid this doesn't look very good," Hikari said without turning his head to look at Lord Sesshoumaru. He was having the hardest time trying his best not laugh. It seems though, Kagome was a very good actor. She looked so grave, even if none of this were real. Hikari felt Sesshoumaru's eys burning a hole in his back.

" How long is this going to last?" Hikari turned around to see the lord's face soften for a split second before his eyes hardened.

" A few days of rest and some peace and quiet will do her good." Hikari answered in a serious voice. ' It seems that Master Sesshoumaru holds some feeling for this girl. This is going to turn out quite interesting.

" Does this mean I can't participate in the contest?" Kagome asked without sounding too eager.

" I'm sorry, but you won't be allowed to get up from bed in the next few days, let alone participating in such a tiring event. It'll make your condition even worse. I'm sure you won't like that." Hikari explained thoroughly.

" Is that okay, Lord Sesshoumaru? (cough)."

Sesshoumaru whipped around and walked briskly out of the room without throwing a glance backwards.

As Hikari got up from his kneeling position when Sesshoumaru was totally out of sight.

" That's some amazing talent you've got there," Hikari remarked. " Not everyone can lie straight to one of the most powerful lords in Japan without raising any suspicions."

" I guess we're special," Kagome said before winking at him. " Thanks for your help back there. If you weren't here, I'm pretty sure he'd give me a thorough inspection. I doubt he suspects me with a fully trained doctor in the same room."

" No problem," Once again, his cheeks were set aflame. ' Wow, " We're special" and she winked at me. I wasn't hallucinating either." Hikari thought to himself not knowing Kagome can read him like an open book. ' I'm completely smittened.'

' Hikari likes me? This is going to make this contest just a little bit more fascinating. Let the fun begin.'

Sesshoumaru has a tendency to pick girls who swoon over him. But this was different.

' I wonder if she's okay? There wasnt't even a name to her illness. It must be abnormal. What if there is no cure? Aside from what Hikari said. I think I should check it up... No! What am I doing? Feeling concern for a smart-mouthed, no mannered demoness who is impossibly rude to me! Serves her right. This Sesshoumaru could never fall for someone like her.' Sesshoumaru sneered as he headed for the dinning room. ' After all, there are 199 other femailes waiting just for me. Why would one less matter?'

Did I tell you, Sesshoumaru never listens to what his heart has to tell him. He uses only logic to explain everything. Kagome, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Her heart means everything to her. Logic was just a bunch of crap wasted on Kagome. But everyone knows you have to listen to both heart and mind.

Kagome didn't waste any time to plan out the rest of her scheme. ' I should probably hide at Sango's. No, its too easy, she'll get in trouble if they found out. My parents would croak if I went home. I'll just skip around until they find me or stop looking for me. Got to get my baggage to Sango's first. Since everyone in the castle is eating, there will be hardly any guards. This is perfect.'

Kagome scribbled a hasty not to InuTashio.

_Well, I think we both know that I hate this contest thing very much. I'm trying to run away, for the second time. Don't bother to find me... I doubt you'll will succeed, for I have a lot of confidence in this thing. Don't look for me. Don't get mad and don't try to kill anyone._

_Love, your adopted niece. (Not exactly)_

Kagome left the messy note on the wooden desk.

Kagome hoisted her heavy baggage over her shoulders and walked silently out of the castle. Through the gate in the fence that she had once tried to scramble over. This was too easy. Kagome was surprised no one tried to stop her. Guess not a lot of females want to leave the side of the_ perfect_ Lord Sesshoumaru.

As soon as she thought she was out, a flash of pink appeared in front of her. ' Great, a barrier.' Just what she needs. Kagome focused on her miko powers, transfered it onto her two katanas and ripped the barrier apart. Before walking away and replacing another one in its original spot.

'Freedom, here I come!' Kagome whistled happily and skipped off into the distant forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: I Hate Dares

A/N: Long awaited chapter. Here is it.

Kagome sprinted all the way to Sango's cozy hut. She banged upon the door and hollered at the top of her lungs. " Sango! Open the door at this instant. I'm free, I'm free! No more bitchy Ice Lords!"

The small animals scattered and scramped off into the distance of fright. A fusillade of bangs rang through the hut. A bed-wrangled Sango opened the door and stumbled mindlessly. It took her a few seconds to register the figure standing in front of her. She muttered lots of profanities underneath her breath.

Kagome ignored them and ducked under Sango's arm. The sight in front of her wasn't something she would have been like to see. Miroku, let me rephrase that... A naked Miroku on Sango's bed. Kagome did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. Miroku slipped on his clothing and blushed crimson. Who knew a pervert like him was capable of blushing?

Sango's dazed eyes cleared up and gasped. Kagome had just caught them. Doing the unthinkable. " It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Sango turned beet red and stuttered unclearly.

" You sure it isn't?" Kagome wiggled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows up and down. She peeled her eyes off of her best friend and looked around the cozy hut. " At least somethings didn't change." She always knew they'd end up together. But she didn't know it was so soon. ' Or maybe they were just waiting for the right time.' Perverted thoughts envaded her brain, she pushed them out and sat down on a soft chair.

" So... What's with this?" Kagome pointed at Sango, then Miroku then back at Sango. Just watching them both lose their ability of speech was pretty funny.

" Nothing, Sango, my dear friend was just letting me stay for the night because I got lost..." Trust Miroku to make pathetic excuses. Everyone knows you can't forget the way home, unless you were three and under.

" Enough about us, Kags. Don't tell me you were kicked out already."

Kagome didn't want to abandon the chance of teasing her best friend but she could alway do it later. Then she'll get all the details, except the you-know-what. " To set you straight, I wasn't kicked out of the contest. They didn't even get to the first cut yet. I did the impossible... I escaped and I can't believe I succeeded on my second try."

Sango threw a pillow at her. Surprisingly Kagome was hit squarely in the face. Miroku snickered and received a threatening glare. Sango continued, " I can't believe you'd pass up a chance like that. You could have gotten everything you wanted."

" Everything I wanted? I didn't want to be married to a Lord who holds no respect for you. I don't want to live in a house without being able to roam around freely without a bodyguard. I certainly don't remember wanting these things." Kagome shot back before speaking again. " Sango, you should have been there. It's a nightmare. Anyways I missed my friends, even if it was just a few days. I even missed Miroku." Kagome rolled her eyes.

" So does that mean you'll bear my child, lady Kagome." Miroku joked.

Too bad Sango didn't think it was a joke. Her fist made contact with Miroku's head. Within a second, the pervert collapsed onto the floor.

" And right after we did that, fucking bastard!" Sango mumbled. Kagome stiffled a laugh and waved her hand in the air to dismiss the situation. This is so typical. It always happens like this. Sango is always insecure about their relationship. Miroku on the other hand is just too stupid to learn from all of his other concussions. Instead he goes up to any pretty girl and asks them to bear his child.

" Oh, are you sure you just took off because you knew you wouldn't last through the contest. I bet I'm right." Sango questioned purposely. She knew a pride of a demon isn't something she should be messing around with. But logic only goes so far before curiousity kicks in.

" I'm surprised you'd think so low of me. As my best friend, you should encourage my decision. God knows I can last through the whole competition and win, if I wanted to." Kagome drawled her answer out from her clenched teeth.

" Well, how about a dare, Kagome?" Sango's face was so sinister looking that Kagome was quite scared for a few seconds. But Kagome has never passed on a chance to take up a dare before, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Kagome has that sinking feeling in her stomach. The kind that you have when something bad is about to happen. Sango is just so unpredictable. She desperately wanted to say no but what came out of her mouth was entirely different. " Sure, let's see what you've got."

Sango smirked. ' Oh. Crap. This is definitely not good. Not good at all.' Kagome fumbled with a loose thread on the hem of her kimono.

" Fine, I dare you to last as long as you possibly can in the contest." She said proudly, knowing Kagome would probably explode.

And that's exactly what she did. " You cannot be serious!" Kagome gasped for air like a fish out of water.

" Hold your horses, you haven't heard the rest of the deal yet. While you were gone, Inuyasha broke up with dead-clay-pot. He wants you back, badly. He'll do anything. He told Miroku the other day." Sango smirked.

" What are you saying?" Kagome was scared here, very.

" I'm saying that if you don't go back. I'll tell Inuyasha you made a mistake and that you want him back. You can't possibly run fast enough. I'm pretty sure you have seen him having one of fits where he turns into his demonic form."

" No fair. I'm not going back! Sssssaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnggggggggoooooo..." Kagome whined. Blackmailing was so not Sango's thing. But you have to admit, she is pretty good at it. Kagome did her best puppy face.

" I stand corrected." Sango stuck out her tongue at her friend. This is another fight she had in the bag.

" Do what you want, but you can expect me to talk to you after this." Kagome picked up her bags and stormed out of the hut. Now it was her time to mutter profanities under her breathe. ' How could she? I've known her since forever."

Kagome retraced her steps back to the castle. No way was she going to turn down the dare. Taking a blow to the pride can be painful. It's even worse when a crazy mutt is going to hunt you down. She sighed.

" Hello?" Kagome called as she pushed the slightly opened door to the dining room, after she made it past the barrier and the gate. She was safe. But where is everybody? Kagome circled the castle. The only scent she picked up was Sesshoumaru's. He seemed to be the only one here.

Kagome was confused, but that didn't stop her from venturing up the flight of stairs. Oh how she hated this cursed flight of stairs. It was so high. Her hands were shaking when she pushed open the door next to her room, Sesshoumaru's room. Kagome tiptoed around the room, no one was there.

' Weird,' she thought to herself. Opening the bathroom door, a fog of steam greeted her eyes. She blinked rapidly. She heard the water in the hot, not tub but pool. A fine figure emerged from the water. It grabbed its towel and seemed to be heading her way. The mist began to clear. Kagome gasped at what she saw. It was Sesshoumaru. He turned towards the sound and spotted Kagome.

Kagome was like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes gazed over the lord's upper body. Water clung to his silvery hair. His abs were perfectly sculpted. Kagome wondered how it would feel to run her fingers across them. She shook her head and started blabbing. " I was just... I... um..." It was too embarrassing. Instead Kagome bolted out of the room and sat on Sesshoumaru's bed, waiting for him to get dressed.

A minute later, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom and took big strides toward the nervous girl. Kagome got up and started to back towards the wall. For the second time, Sesshoumaru trapped her against the wall.

" I got your note. According to you, I'm a sucker aren't I? Why did you come back?" He said in a quietly dangerous voice. Kagome shivered as the warm air hit her neck. Sesshoumaru smirked. He decided to have some fun with this. Seeing that Kagome hasn't answered yet, he spoke again. " I bet you liked what you saw back there."

Kagome gasped. ' He is sooooo perverted.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Not So Normal Day

A/N: Thanks to one of my readers for the wake up call. Love Ya all. Here's Chapter fourteen.

_Don't make me answer. Don't make me answer._ _You know what? I'm going to answer._ Kagome lifted her head and brushed her dark bangs away from her forehead. Her face was redder than a shiny scarlet apple, a bowl of cherries and a whole field of poppies. But she was always brought up to be honest. " I... um...kinda...liked...it," She finished her sentence lamely.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, trailed his dangerous claws down her cheek. Kagome shivered slightly.

" Cold?" Sesshoumaru sneered, but in a very attractive way.

Kagome nodded and didn't a word.

" Thought so," he chuckled. Sesshoumaru weaved his claws through Kagome's tresses. He stopped at the base of her neck, paused for a few seconds before pinching her quick and hard.

" Ow! What did you do that for?" Kagome yelled at him and rubbed her sore neck.

" Punishment," he said simply. " For calling me a rude name. For ridiculing me and my reputation. You should be thankful that I don't get mad very often. You wouldn't want to be there when I do."

" Like I care? Just tell me where the rest of the demons are and leave me alone."

" You might want to try the garden. I sealed their scent off so I could get a chance to talk with you. But it looked like you found me first." Sesshoumaru stalked off, his silk kimono swished behind him.

_What a demon. No, what an ego. I have never seen a bigger one._ " Mark my words, my _lord._ By the time we finish this little contest, you'll be wishing you were dead!" Kagome called after his retreating form.

Kagome sniffed the air. Just as he said, the scents were back. She followed them into a huge beautiful garden. It was incredible. Flowers and plants of every size and colour. She paused often to lower her head and let the wonderful scents fill her nostrils. She didn't even notice that every pair of eyes in the garden were trained on her.

" Ahem, surely you would like to tell us why you are so late." InuTashio faced Kagome and stared at her with a twinkle of amusement in his amber eyes.

" I rather not talk about that," Kagome giggled in a far too high pitched voice. " Let's just say I kind of got lost."

InuTashio patted her on the back and led her to the rest of the group, who were all laughing at her. Naomi wormed through the crowd and whispered in her ears," It's okay, ignore them."

Kagome smiled faintly.

" Now, where did I left off? Oh yes. Today we are going to talk about the different kinds of flowers and plants and theirs uses." InuTashio spoke with enthusiam. But no one could have cared less. As bored as Kagome was, she took in all the things the old man had to say.

An hour later, he was finally done.

" If anyone didn't get something, feel free to come and ask me." InuTashio smiled at the crowd painfully. It was clear not a lot of people were listening to him.

" I liked the momo and the sakura trees the best. Even though they hardly classify as useful." Naomi told Kagome who was still deeply in thought about the close encounter Sesshoumaru and her had shared this morning.

" Hmm... me too. I think we were the only two people that listened to InuTashio." Kagome picked a petal of a mysterious flower and twirled it in her hand. She was glad Naomi and her were allowed to stay in the garden once everyone had left.

" You okay?" Naomi waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. " You seem a little distant today."

" I'm fine, just a bit tired. I didn't exactly have a good morning." Kagome replied.

Naomi pulled her to her feet and dragged her along. " What do you say we go up the library and read a bit before lunch?"

" Excellent idea. If I could just climb up four flights of stairs, then I'll be just fine." Naomi rolled her eyes at Kagome's sarcasm and tugged at Kagome's elbow.

After a countless number of stairs, they were finally there. Even for a demon, climbing all these stairs had been tiring.

Kagome gasped at the size of the library. Sure she had been here once before, but she never noticed how the shelves seemed to touch the ceiling or how the books were tightly crammed into the shelves.

" Oh wow," Kagome ran her fingers across the books and giggled liked a three year old. She didn't even notice she had wondered off into the restricted part of the library. Neither did she notice that she sat right across the ice lord, Sesshoumaru. But she did notice these things once they were a tad too late.

" Can't you read? It says restricted." Sesshoumaru's velvety voice rang out loud and clear. Kagome suddenly wanted to find Naomi and get out of the library as soon as possible. But on the other hand, it was time that Kagome put her plan B into action.


End file.
